1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to audio optical signal processors and decoders, and more particularly, the instant invention relates to such processors and decoders which rely on electro-optic, piezo-electric crystal technology in combination with nonlinear crystals and the like utilized in signal-information processing techniques and audio and speech processing techniques.
2. Prior Art
Audio and digital decoders and translators; encryption devices, and real time audio translation and printed output and graphic devices generally rely on nonlinear inorganic crystals such as lithium niobate to modulate and demodulate optical signals. The chemical and physical differences between nonlinear inorganic crystals and nonlinear organic crystals are legion. While there are literally millions of noncentrosymmetric organic compounds which have nonlinear optical properties, there are only a few inorganic compounds having such properties. To date, inorganic crystals have been relied on in most electro-optical applications due to the relative simplicity of the crystalline configuration thereof wherein the crystals rely on ionic attraction to form molecules from associated atoms. Organic molecules, however, are held together by covalent forces and share valence electrons among atomic centers thereof. This results in compounds such as polymers which are easier to fabricate, shape and engineer into particular geometric designs than are inorganic compounds which are difficult and expensive to fabricate and synthesize since they are generally created by growing appropriate crystalline structures.
To date, reliance on inorganic crystals for electro-optical applications limits new development and flexibility of optical signal processing technology.